


Happy Valentine's Day

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: With everyone being too loving and Johnny not being able to be with the person he wants to be with, how will he be able to survive today?Also, why is Daniel staring at him?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills (past), Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeah posted two times today 😎 But anyways today is Valentine's day so I got inspired to do this.

It was Valentine's day and Johnny was absolutely miserable. With him being single - although, it was his fault for turning people down - and everyone being stupid and loving to one another made him sick. He's never really been single on Valentine's day before in a long time and now finally understood why people complained so much about it - it absolutely sucked.

Dutch walks up next to Johnny after he once again rejects a random girl who got enough courage to ask, despite knowing how he's rejected everyone so far.

"Hey, man. Why have you been rejecting everyone so far? C'mon you know from experience how great it is to have a Valentine's day lay." Dutch nudges Johnny with his shoulder and smirks. He continues, "Unless you got someone specific in mind?"

"I- Um…" Johnny did have someone in mind. But he wasn't too sure that Dutch would appreciate who he was thinking of. Dark hair and soft eyes flashed in his mind but brushed it off. It wasn't going to happen so there was no point in fantasizing about it. He's long since accepting that fact. Especially after what Johnny did to LaRusso.

"Not really. Just waiting for someone worth my time, I guess." Johnny pushes his thoughts to the back of his mind and smirks at Dutch trying to play up this charade.

"Nice man!" Dutch pats him on the back and goes into his next class with a lot less enthusiasm that he had the second before. 

Johnny goes to his locker and looks across the hall expecting to see Ali and Daniel being a "cute" couple but only sees LaRusso looking across the hallway right back at him. Daniel just continues to stare right back at him, almost as if he's starting a challenge in a single gaze. And somehow Johnny couldn't stop himself from being almost hypnotized by his burning stare. There was something about how he stared that made it seem like the same thing had happened to him.

Johnny quickly looked away and went back to his locker to grab his things. He refused to give Daniel power and if it meant backing down to not show his biggest weakness then so be it. 

He walked to his first classroom of the day, avoiding LaRusso's gaze that seemed to follow him. Since when did this change happen? And why was he suddenly so interested in him? After all, LaRusso had one, Johnny lost. Johnny didn't even have Cobra Kai anymore so why did he suddenly feel compelled to look at him today? Was he confused why he denied every request to be their Valentine? But that wouldn't make any sense. Daniel wouldn't have any reason to even care about his love life. 

After all he'd been the one to take his girlfriend. Although, Johnny will admit they were taking a break at the time, at least that's what Johnny said. But Ali constantly insisted that they were broken up for good. Which to be fair, normally if someone says they're broken up, then they're broken up.

But the thing is, is that he didn't even care about Ali like that anymore. And, as much as Jounny hated to admit it, he had a big stupid crush on Daniel. I mean, how could he not? With his stupid legs and stupid girly face with long eyelashes and his stupid firecracker personality. It isn't fair that Daniel had to be the first guy for him to have his sexuality crisis over. 

Johnny sat through the rest of the day with the constant reminder that he wasn't with the one person he wanted to be with. Not that he could even if it was mutual. There was no telling how many homophobes there were in this school. 

By the time the last class ended, he was anxious to just go home and get away from school. It was sadly a Thursday today but he could wait one day for the weekend. But then he got stopped by Bobby before he booked it home.

"Hey wait up! Turns out both of us don't have a Valentine today so I was wondering if ya wanted to come over to my house and play video games. I checked with the others and I really don't want to be bored today. What do you say? Want me to beat your ass in Mario Bros?" He grinned.

"How do you even beat someone on Mario Bros?" Johnny chuckled.

"Let's just say I'll be able to beat more bosses than you!" 

"Oh you're on!" Johnny gets on his bike and races Bobby to his house.

After a very successful time in beating Bobby in his own challenge, he was ready to just finally get home and relax. But what he didn't expect was to find his sort of enemy sitting casually on his front door step.

Johnny froze in shock, trying to find out what Daniel was doing here. It was pitch black outside and for some reason he decided it would be a perfect time to come over?

"Um…" Johnny says to get LaRusso's attention. He looks back up at Johnny with a calculative stare.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for hours." He tsked. 

Johnny sputtered trying to think what to say. "What do you mean what took me so long!? You're the one who randomly showed up at my house unannounced like a freak! And what's with all the staring today?" Johnny spits out, nearly in hysterics. 

"Calm down. I only came to talk to you."

"What's up with you being so brave? You know I could beat your ass if I wanted to." Johnny crosses his arms.

"You won't." Daniel says so confidently that Johnny's front he put up deteriorates for a second.

"How do you know?" At that point he was basically admitting that he in fact, wouldn't hurt Daniel but he needed to know.

"Look, this would go a lot faster if you just let us both in, and we have a normal conversation."

"But what about my parents…?" Johnny says.

"They're not home right now. Didn't you see that their car was gone? Probably out for Valentine's day or something." Johnny didn't like how confident he seemed. He seemed to know everything and it just made Johnny feel exposed. Uncomfortable.

"Fine. Come on." Johnny walks past Daniel and opens the front door, avoiding touching him on accident because of Johnny's maybe too obvious crush.

They both sat awkwardly on the couch then Daniel finally decided to speak up.

"Ali broke up with me. She said that it was because of you." Daniel looks over at Johnny and Johnny feels himself hold his breath.

"What about me."

"She said that I was too obsessed with you. How crazy is that." Daniel chuckled but it didn't feel genuine.

"Not too crazy with how you've been just staring at me recently. What's up with that anyways?"

Daniel showed his first sign of awkwardness and looked away. "She said something else. She said that I- she said that I had a crush on you but couldn't admit it to myself."

Johnny's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and Daniel chews on his lip waiting for Johnny's next words.

Johnny clears his throat. "Well... do you?"

LaRusso spins his head up to look up at Johnny with wide eyes. He lowers his gaze and sighs. "I think so." His voice is so quiet that Johnny had to strain to hear it. 

"Why did you come over?" Johnny's voice sounds strained.

"I don't know. To see if you felt the same?"

Johnny looks at Daniel looking at him with a hope and he can't bear to tear his eyes away from his. They slowly went towards each other like an external force was making them go to one another slowly. Johnny looked down at LaRusso's lips. Suddenly gaining confidence, Johnny smashed his lips to Daniel's, sparks shooting through his body like fireworks.

Daniel groaned and girls Johnny's shirt like a life line. Johnny couldn't believe this was happening. His brain was on autopilot while his thoughts chanted DanielDanielDaniel over and over again. This felt surreal.

Johnny shivered when he felt Daniel slowly lick into his mouth, eventually fighting for dominance with each other's tongues. Fuckfuckfuck. With every push and shove of their tongues, the more Johnny realized he hasn't breathed in a whole. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, gasping to catch their breath to continue. 

Then they both hear a car pull up to the house. 

"Fuck. They're home. Go through the back door."

Daniel nods and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy Valentine's day, Johnny." He whispers quietly. 

And then he's gone just fast as he came. 

Johnny puts his fingers to his lips and looks at where the dark haired boy had just left.

**Author's Note:**

> Really proud of this one. Make sure to kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
